Callejones sin salida
by summerraink
Summary: Esta es la típica historia de un hombre y una mujer ocultándose en un callejón.


-Derechos: Mulder y Scully siguen sin pertenecerme, siguen siendo propiedad de Chris Carter, 1013 y Fox, pero prometo una película antes del 2012 a quien consiga que me pertenezcan. Mientras tanto, esto es un simple fanfic sin fines perversos y no espero más remuneración que en especie (feed-back).

CALLEJONES SIN SALIDA

_Will you never learn?_

_You're just an empty cage, girl, if you kill the bird_

_Crucify, Tori Amos._

Nada es nunca suficiente para Mulder. Eso es lo que Scully piensa, desde hace ya demasiado tiempo. A veces desea gritarle "¿Qué es lo que esperas de mí, qué es lo que quieres? ¿todo?" y, muy en el fondo de su mente, escucha su voz, como en un eco, repitiendo "Todo, todo, todo".

Lo teme y lo desea. Le teme y le desea. A veces las cosas se rompen en su interior y la idea de saltarse todas las normas habidas y por haber, todas las creadas por ambos, las creadas por ella, le arrasa. Ocurre cuando traspasan el límite de lo necesario, de lo profesional, de lo útil. Cuando un caso no es un caso y se está helando de frío en plena noche, muerta de sueño, sólo porque tiene un compañero psicológicamente perturbado, obsesionado, al que no puede dejar atrás. No puede. No sabe decirle que no, no sabe decirle yo me voy. Entonces huye de esa sensación de pertenencia de las formas más inverosímiles. Y, a veces, la huída se transforma en un profundo sentimiento de caída hacia él. Quiere alejarse, aunque esté ahí, a su lado, quiere pensar en otras cosas y dejar que su mente esté en otro lugar pero acaba cayendo en él, en su cuerpo cercano y real, vivo. En la consciencia de que él sufre, de que está ahí helado y con sueño porque no puede evitarlo. La compasión y la rabia se unen y se mueven atravesándola como un escalofrío inmenso que le hace alargar los brazos para tocarle.

Y, en estos momentos, mientras mira su inmensa espalda, escondidos en un callejón, siente que sus manos dejarán de obedecerla en cualquier momento, que se moverán sin su permiso y acariciarán sus hombros y ése "¿Por qué?" será pronunciado. Acabará preguntándole por qué se hace lo que se hace a sí mismo, por qué se empeña en luchar contra tempestades, por qué no se perdona un poco por aquello de lo que no fue culpable. Pero se lo preguntará desnuda, acariciándole, diciéndole demasiado a medida que pregunta, sobre su propia culpa, su miedo y su deseo.

Se siente culpable por desearle. Le aterroriza desearle. Como si ése fuese el mayor crimen, la mayor traición, el mayor peligro, lo peor que podría ocurrirles. Lo peor que podría sentir. Querría ser lógica al respecto, pensar que no es algo tan importante ni tan decisivo, que la lealtad y el deseo de arrancarle la ropa a alguien no son sentimientos contrapuestos. Querría pensar que el deseo es algo natural, que es parte de lo que implica estar viva y que, dado que de momento está viva, sentir deseo no es algo malo por definición. Es lo que hay, es lo que debe haber, es incluso bello.

Pero está enfadada, dolida y molesta. Porque Mulder no entiende. Nada. Porque Mulder le dice que su trabajo es su vida y su trabajo es un trabajo para ella. Porque Mulder quiere estar a las cuatro de la mañana escondido en un callejón vigilando una puerta. Porque Mulder le ha dicho que es ella quién no le entiende. Porque han tenido una terrible discusión sobre cuáles son los límites de lo que implica investigar un caso y, a pesar de todo, a pesar del daño que le han hecho algunas de las cosas que él ha dicho, está ahí. Deseando tocarle.

Se siente culpable. Porque esta vez sí han traspasado el límite, porque es Skinner quien está al otro lado de la puerta y, si bien es cierto que la posibilidad de que colabore con el Sindicato es algo que ellos deberían saber, es más cierto que seguirle es una absoluta locura. Se siente culpable porque, en vez de pensar en las consecuencias de que su jefe les descubra vigilándole, está pensando en tocar a Mulder.

Es adrenalina pura en esos momentos. Nervios, preocupación, rabia, enfado. Esa es la excusa y no es una excusa válida. Lo ha sido. Lo es si hay peligro de muerte. Eso está clasificado claramente como excusa. Querer aferrarse a Mulder cuando la muerte está ahí, gritando fuerte, es algo lógico. El despido no vale como excusa.

-Mulder.

-¿Qué?

No sabe cuál era la pregunta. Tenía que ver con ellos abrazados en un bosque, tenía que ver con él hablando de mentirle, mirándola fijamente, en un pasillo oscuro, tenía que ver con todo y todo es demasiado para preguntar sobre ello. Skinner está al otro lado de la puerta. Skinner participa en apuestas ilegales o es un traidor. Tenía que ver con ser compañeros, con escritorios y tener una vida, con todo.

-¿Cuál es el límite?

-La verdad.

Le odia. Sólo le odia. Sólo es eso. Para él es sencillo decir "verdad" y dejar que el mundo desaparezca. "La verdad te salvará". La verdad es el límite. No hay verdad absoluta, no hay límite. Es una respuesta lógica. Le odia. Su espalda ante ella como un inmenso muro que escalar para llegar a ninguna parte. ¿Qué demonios es lo que hace que ese hombre controle su vida?

Quizá que busca la verdad.

Se odia.

-Pase lo que pase ahí dentro, no lo sabremos sin preguntárselo.

Y sus manos ya han decidido no obedecerla, sus manos están rozándole y no sabe qué hacer con eso.

Él se vuelve, despacio, con una sonrisa irónica que no quiere ver.

-A veces, Scully, eres un poco ingenua.

Sus manos se han detenido, en medio de ninguna parte, gesticula para evitar el ridículo, pero eso no evita que se sienta ridícula.

-¿Qué esperas conseguir? ¿Qué es lo que quieres en realidad?

-Todo.

Todo, claro, desde luego. Esa era la respuesta. Efectivamente, es un poco ingenua por haberlo preguntado.

Se oye la puerta, en el intenso silencio del callejón y la noche, de la mirada mantenida casi en la oscuridad. Reaccionan, adrenalina pura, como tantas veces. Mulder la arrastra hacia el fondo del callejón. Piensa en Skinner viéndoles allí. No hay tiempo para volver al coche, no hay huída. Piensa en el pelo de Scully, pone las manos sobre él en el instinto de ocultarlo a la vista, entonces surge la idea, directa al hecho, la está besando contra la pared del callejón mientras un hombre camina por la calle contigua. Dobla las rodillas intentando ocultarse. Cierra los ojos sin saber bien por qué. Todo deseo, rabia y miedo. El beso se rompe con la brusquedad con que empezó. Los ojos de Scully clavados en él.

-Estás loco.

Seguir a Skinner, no, mejor ver quién más sale de ese lugar. Desaparece. Loco. Besarla. Sus ojos.

-¿Eso es lo que piensas? Bueno, eso es muy racional, sin duda.

Le besa de nuevo, no hay ahora excusa, ninguna. Quienquiera que saliese por aquella puerta ya no está. Quizá ni siquiera reparó en dos personas besándose al fondo de un callejón, quizá el truco funcionó. Pero ahora no es un truco, no es un disfraz, no es una pose. Le está besando y sigue siendo deseo, rabia y miedo.

Scully le empuja, sin saber bien por qué, sin saber si él verdaderamente la ha besado o ha sido parte del plan. Sin saber qué hacer con todo lo que bulle dentro.

-Estás… loco. –Es cuanto repite. Camina hacia el coche aparcado al fondo del callejón sin salida, rápido y firme, como suelen ser las huidas. Arranca antes de que Mulder suba al coche, casi tiene que saltar ya en marcha sobre el asiento. Ve de reojo salir a otro hombre por la misma puerta que Skinner. Un desconocido que parece aterrorizado.

-No alcanzaremos a Skinner, deberíamos seguirle a él.

Scully no escucha. Conduce a toda velocidad, Mulder no sabe hacia dónde.

-Scully, ¿a dónde vamos?, -acaba preguntando.

-Donde deberíamos estar. Yo al menos. Tú puedes ir después a donde quieras. Me da igual.

Ni una palabra hasta la puerta de la casa de Scully. Hasta diez minutos después de parar en la puerta de la casa de Scully. Ella permanece con las manos en el volante, el coche en marcha. No sabe porqué. Quizá porque debe bajarse y Mulder cogería el coche para volver a su casa. Quizá.

-Piensas que soy un loco, un paranoico.

-Sé que las personas normales no consideran el adjetivo "racional" como un insulto.

"Personas normales" no es lo que quería decir. Le da igual.

Mulder permanece en silencio, mordiendo el dolor. El de haberle hecho daño con lo que le ha dicho, el que ella le ha hecho y otro dolor que tiene que ver con ese beso.

-¿Qué es lo que crees que ha ocurrido?

-Verás, hemos pasado la noche en un callejón esperando a que el director adjunto saliese de un almacén.

-¿Por qué crees que estaba allí?

-Verás, Mulder, quizá había ido a comprar droga, quizá visitaba a su hermano secreto y quizá hablaba con un confidente.

-¿Un confidente?

-Sí, un confidente. Un confidente parece aterrorizado después de una reunión con un director adjunto del FBI. Dudo que a alguien del Sindicato le aterrorice esa situación. O quizá ni me importa porque sólo soy una funcionaria que se limita a hacer su trabajo.

-Sabes que no pienso eso de ti. Sabes que considero que estamos juntos en esto. Y sabes que Skinner se ha comportado como si nos ocultase algo.

-Quizá porque consideraba que él debía reunirse con el confidente y consideraba que tú intentarías hacerlo todo si te lo decía, o quizá porque no es asunto nuestro. ¿Sabes, Mulder? No todo se arregla con no confiar en nadie.

Y Mulder piensa, un par de minutos, en demasiadas cosas que no acaban de dejar claro si debe o no debe decirlo.

-Yo confío en ti.

"Cuando confías en alguien tienes en cuenta su opinión", piensa Scully, una y otra vez, hasta que las palabras se deshacen en la repetición, hasta casi perder su sentido. Hasta que se pierden acosadas por recuerdos que dicen que es así, que él confía en ella y sólo en ella. Que eso es como una prisión de la que no pueden salir ninguno de los dos, y eso es extraño y le asusta. Todo es extraño y le asusta. Aún siente el cosquilleo de la presión en su boca. El deseo de huir y la sensación de caer hacia él. En unos instantes, todas esas preguntas que deseaba hacer y temía se transformaron en un "Estás loco", el presentimiento de que acabaría desnuda, diciendo; en un beso forzado para ocultarse. Quizá Mulder está loco. Ella no tiene esa excusa. Aún. Ahora parece cuestión de tiempo. Se acaricia instintivamente los labios, tratando de mantener o borrar la sensación. Entonces él ve la sangre. Toma su mano.

-¿Te he…hecho sangrar?

Y Scully es consciente de que ha estado mordiéndose el labio. Retira la mano.

-No, he sido yo. He debido morderme.

Mulder siente el rechazo. Un rechazo inesperado y racional, previsible, que debería no tener importancia. Está enfadada. Estaba enfadada y la besó. Es una situación embarazosa. Sabe que no es eso. Sabe que no. Sabe que el rechazo está clavado en su estómago y le destroza. Piensa en Eddie Van-Blunth con su copa de vino en el sofá, era él e iba a besarla. Él la ha besado para ocultarse en un sucio callejón. Sus labios sangran como si fuese una herida provocada y deliberada, hecha para borrar. Autolesión. No fue algo deliberado, no esperaba respuesta pero ha ocurrido y esa es la respuesta y el rechazo es intenso y sigue ahí.

-Siento haberte besado, fue sólo un impulso para que no…pudiese…Fue sólo un impulso. En serio que lo siento.

-Olvídalo.

Mulder ya lo ha olvidado todo. Ha olvidado para qué fueron allí, ha olvidado que Scully ha dicho que está loco, ha olvidado a Skinner, aunque sabe que volverá a pensar en ello y decidirá, probablemente, que estaba hablando con un confidente, ha olvidado un informe sobre Scully en la casa de un hombre y un tatuaje con restos de LSD; pero su mano soltándose bruscamente hace un momento, la sangre en sus labios, la sensación de que está solo ahí, mirando a Scully, mientras ella está en otro lugar demasiado lejano dudando de que él confíe realmente en ella…es presente. Es imposible olvidar lo que está ocurriendo en este mismo instante.

-¿Qué es lo que esperas de mí, Mulder?

Está amaneciendo. Un sol rojizo a lo lejos ilumina su rostro, sólo interrogante, mientras pronuncia su nombre despacio. Mulder piensa, mucho, como si el tiempo se detuviese para dejarle pensar. En dolor y heridas, en callejones oscuros, en noches frías, en abrazos mantenidos, en la soledad y esa sensación de que no hay lugar para la soledad desde algún momento indeterminado de los últimos años, en todo lo que quiere, en lo poco que necesita, en la mujer frente a él a la que quizá nunca debería haber besado pero a la que sin duda no debería haber besado así.

-Te equivocas, Scully.

-¿Me equivoco? No estoy dando una respuesta, es una pregunta. No presupongo lo que esperas, te lo estoy preguntando.

El sonríe. Triste.

-Entonces te equivocas en la pregunta.

Mulder sale del coche y camina calle adelante. Scully piensa en subir a casa, piensa que debería llamarle, piensa que debería seguirle, recogerle y llevarle a casa. Piensa que debería saber o aceptar lo que él acaba de decir. Que debería pararse a pensar en por qué se ha mordido para hacer desaparecer la sensación de un beso. Piensa que debería preguntarse por qué, por qué se hace a sí misma lo que se está haciendo, por qué se empeña en luchar contra tempestades, por qué no se perdona por sentir lo que siente.

Arranca el coche y le sigue, sin saber cuáles serán las consecuencias de todas esas preguntas pero sintiendo, por primera vez, que el verdadero peligro está en huir de ellas, que no puede huir de ellas, que no hay lugar hacia el que escapar.


End file.
